The Trouble With Kissing Booths
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Roy gets jealous when Rebecca has his fiancee Riza run a kissing booth with her and Maria. Will their relationship withstand this seemingly insignificant matter? Rated T for lovey-dovey scenes. No lemons. A 4-part Royai fic for NailoSyanodel.-Completed-
1. Leaves and Secret Loves

**The Trouble with Kissing Booths **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Part 1: Leaves and Secret Loves **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own my plot so no touchy. **

**AN: This fic is for**** NailoSyanodel. She wanted a cute fluffy Royai.  
**

**Note: This is an alternate reality (sort of) so things will be a bit different from anime/manga circumstances. For some reason I find this to be one of the oddest things I've written even though its not odd. Oh well.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Leaves and Secret Loves **

Riza bit down hard onto her bottom lip as Roy's teeth nibbled the side of her neck. He was shirtless, his well formed body shining under the pale blue light that was sieving through the venetian blinds residing over his window.

"I have to go, my leave time will be up in an hour and a half," she said, really not wanting to leave the comfort of his companionship.

"I'm a higher officer. I can get you out of any trouble you'd get into by being a day late," he said. His fingers butterflied across her waist, and he rested his fingertips against her hips. His touch was so soft she could scantily tell he was touching her.

She leaned back in his embrace, resting her head against his shoulder. "As tempting as that is, we can't have that happen. We got permission to have our relationship as long as we didn't go against the rules. If we did that it would give them cause to have us end it."

Roy heaved a huge sigh. "Fine, I'll play along until you graduate. Then those stupid stick in the ass higher-ups can't say a damned thing. ."

Riza turned in his arms and kissed him on the nose. "You'd better keep those comments quiet."

A smirk formed on his lips, foretelling of a bit of teasing. "Are you going to tell on me?"

"You know better than that. Its just you'll never become fuehrer if you keep saying negative things about the higher-ups. You may slip up and say it aloud once. Then where would you be? "

"Ah, yes. You are right as always."

She started to pull out of his embrace but his hold was so tight she couldn't budge. "Speaking of commenting and all that, have you told any of your close friends about us yet? You are about to graduate and no one would ever have the balls to say you didn't get there on your own merits."

"No, I haven't told anyone. I think its better that we keep it quiet for now."

"You ashamed of me?"

"Of course not."

"Then why haven't you told anyone?"

"Well, all the girls have crushes on you and it could be very uncomfortable to live out the next few weeks if they knew."

"I see," he said. "But you are going to give up the military after graduation right?"

Riza stared at him for a moment, as if she were thinking about what to say. Finally she spoke. "Yes."

"And marry me?" he asked.

Riza looked down at the floor, a blush applying itself over her cheeks, and nodded. She could barely believe that he'd actually asked to marry her. When she was in high school, it seemed like an impossible dream that Roy Mustang, the schools heartthrob and her best friend, would want to marry someone like her.

"Are you sure you want that? I don't want you to give up the military unless you are absolutely sure about us."

"I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't want to marry you," she said. "After all, I can still be your private bodyguard as per rules and protect you."

"And more importantly, you'll be my wife. Missus Riza Mustang has a lovely ring to it." He squeezed her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Missus Mustang, I like that."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know, with a wife like you I'm sure to reach the top in no time." He pressed his lips against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth and tasting the cup of tea she had while they were still lounging in bed. She groaned and fisted her hands into his hair, tempted to knock him back down on the bed. Her body was screaming to continue but her rational mind had kicked in. She pulled away.

"I've," he kissed her, "got to," he kissed her again. He walked her to the door, kissing her, and then letting her get a breath before kissing her yet again. She reached back to turn the door handle and he let go of her.

"Bye," he said. "See you next week?"

Riza nodded. "Bye," she said, leaving the small apartment. Roy sighed in disappointment, but then perked up as the door opened, hoping she changed her mind about staying another night.

She walked inside, wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him firmly. She then pulled away. "I'm going now." She then left and Roy waited a moment for her to come back. When she didn't do so, he locked the door and glanced at the clock. It was going to be one dull evening.

--

Riza got to the dorm about five minutes before her leave pass expired. When she walked into the room she shared with Maria Ross and Rebecca Catalina, their eyes fell on her.

"Well well well, look who's been gone for the weekend…again."

"Have a good leave?" Maria asked.

"Correction, did you have yet another good leave that you took without telling us. You know, we would have gotten one as well and we could have gone partying."

Riza took off her coat and hung it on a peg on the wall. She turned back toward Rebecca. "That is exactly why I didn't tell you I was going. I met up with a friend," she said. After getting her pajamas out of the top drawer, she went into the shower.

"With a friend? What friend? Anyone we know?" Maria asked as she got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom door. Rebecca followed suit, leaning on the doorframe and looking into the showers. Riza could be seen from her shoulder up, the rest of her body blocked by the shower stall's door.

"You know the person but you haven't talked with them."

Rebecca's acute eyesight zoned in on two dark markings on Riza's neck and shoulder. "So, did this friend happen to be male?"

Riza turned to look at her, "What makes you ask that?"

Maria stared closer at the location Rebecca was looking, and then laughed. "He's apparently left evidence of where he's been… friendly."

She tilted her head and raised her right eyebrow in question, Rebecca tapped the side of her own neck and Riza reached up to hers. She cringed as her fingers made contact with the skin. She quickly washed her hair, grabbed a towel, wound it around her body, and got out of the shower. Ignoring her soaked hair, she walked over to the large mirror at the sink and studied the two marks. They were already a light purple color and she had little doubt that they would be much darker by morning. She didn't remember him around her neck very much that day, even if he was, the bruises wouldn't be that dark. He must have caused them during their rough and tumble encounter.

"Couldn't the guy show some restraint?" she muttered. Unfortunately the mutter wasn't low enough because Rebecca and Maria let out two yells and rushed on her left and right side. "So you did see a guy and he's a lover. Come on Riza spill, who is he?" Rebecca asked, the look in her eyes clearly displaying her inquisitiveness. "I can't believe you have a lover! That you have sex!"  
"Why, what's so unbelievable about that?"

"You are just so stern all the time."

"Just because I'm serious doesn't mean I don't love someone or like sex."

"So you did see a man!"

Riza sighed, "Yes I did use my leave to see a man."

"All of the leaves that you've taken since you got back from the war have been spent with him?" Maria was just as curious and excited by the development than Rebecca.

"Okay yes, all of them. We don't get to see each other as often as we'd like and he got a bit more amorous than usual this time."

"Does he go to academy?" Rebecca asked.

"Are you two taking turns or something?"

"Yes," they both said.

"Now answer her question," Maria said, not taking her eyes off Riza.

"No, he doesn't go to academy. You know it's against the rules for cadets to go out with each other while still attending academy."

"So he's not a student. Then he must be a civvy. Is he rich? Does he have any brothers you can fix me up with?"

"I've never asked him about his finances Becca, and I don't much care about that. No, he doesn't have any brothers, just sisters," Riza said. She walked away from the two women, grabbed her pajamas and quickly changed before going back into the bedroom.

"Come on Riza, you got to tell us more than that. I mean, I don't know many civilian men who will marry a woman in the military," Maria said as she and Rebecca followed her.

Riza jumped up onto her bunk. "I won't stay in the military when I marry him," she said, falling back onto her back. Her eyes widened when she realized what she said.

"What!" Maria and Rebecca both jumped onto her bunk.

"Ri…Riza! What do you mean when?"

Riza shook her head. "I meant if."

"No, the amazing Riza Hawkeye does not slip up like that. What do you mean when?" Rebecca stammered, hardly believing what she heard.

Riza sat up, the bed creaking slightly as she did so. "I mean that I'm getting married after I graduate and I won't be joining the military."

"Don't tell me you are just going to become one of those wives. You'll have to make use of those boring finishing classes we had to take," Maria said.

"I'll become a wife and use those skills but I'm also going to become his chief aide and bodyguard."

"Why would a civilian need a bodyguard? Oh my, is he a celebrity? Wait, you said you didn't know about his finances, so he's obviously not a celebrity," Rebecca said, running possible professions that required bodyguards, through her head.

"He's military," Riza said.

"Now we are getting somewhere. Now we just have to get a name."

"Fat chance of that," Riza said, "You two will know soon enough."

"Aww…but…" A knock on the door interrupted Rebecca and she jumped down from the bunk. She opened the door and a fellow student was standing there.

"Senior Rebecca, here are the papers you wanted about the booth for the festival."

"You mean we got clearance to do it?" she asked, her voice increasing with excitement.

"Yes, since the booth is for charity, the president approved it. It will probably gather the most money for the hospital."

"Of course it will! It has three of the best looking women in the academy running it."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Thank you very much cadet."

"You are welcome Senior," she said, then left. Rebecca closed the door and turned to Maria and Riza with a mischievous smile. "It got cleared. This is great!"

"What got cleared?" Maria questioned, jumping down from her place sitting beside Riza.

"Our booth for the final festival of our academy days. Two weeks from now. You remember the festival for the cancer hospital."

"Oh yeah, I usually get leave for that day. I'll have to check on it," Riza said.

"Oh nooooo, not this time. That lover boy will have to come here to see you for the weekend, and he'll have to sacrifice a little."

Riza looked at her warily, "just what do you mean sacrifice?"

Rebecca proudly held her head high as she walked over to Riza and Maria. "I present to you, Central City Military Academy's first ever, kissing booth."

Riza blanched. This was not good, and she knew one Lieutenant Colonel in the military that would be displeased with the idea . . . Very displeased.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked the chapter. New chapter will be up next week. Reviews would really be appreciated very much.  
**


	2. Hostilities Arise

**The Trouble with Kissing Booths **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Part 2: Hostilities Arise **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own my plot so no touching. **

**AN: I was going to wait until Tuesday to post this but I'm not sure if I'll have internet access tomorrow since we are supposed to be hit with more heavy (wet) snow, which in turn will probably knock out my net. It's questionable. I hate snow... Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Hostilities Arise**

Roy stroked up and down Riza's back so gently that it felt as if he was trailing a feather along her skin. She hummed pleasantly and adjusted her position on his body so that she could get more comfortable.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Amazing," she said, raising her head and resting her chin on his chest. She smiled lazily at him. "Absolutely amazingly."

"I aim to please," he said.

She kissed his chest, "You certainly do that." She hid her face in the junction between his neck and shoulder, then took a very deep breath. "This week has been so stressful."

"I thought you seemed a bit tense. Graduation pressure?"

Riza nodded, "That among a bunch of other matters. I can't wait to get this next week over with."

Roy laughed and kissed the top of her head. "You'll make it."

"Are you coming to the festival next week?" She tucked her head under Roy's chin and cuddled closer to him. Roy pulled the sheets tighter around them, shielding their bodies further from the cool evening air.

"Festival?"

"Yes, the festival held the day after graduation. The one held every year to raise money for the cancer hospital. Everyone sets up booths on the academy courtyard. The officers and public usually attend."

"Oh, I remember those." Roy flipped her on her back and nipped at her collar bone once before kissing her lips quickly. "Don't you usually skip that to spend time with me? I recall last year we went away for the weekend. We could have some dinner and go dancing again. Or go swim at the beach. You could wear that beautiful swimsuit you wore last time."

"We did much more than swimming on that beach," Riza said, "it's a wonder we didn't get arrested. You and your, 'its more exciting with the potential to get caught' ways."

Roy smirked at the memory and how Riza had denied him all the way up until he managed to

get her in a cove, undressed, and pressed tight against him. "Yeah, it was great wasn't it?"

"I guess I would be a liar if I said no," she relented as the lovely memory of their time together drifted from the storage part of her brain. "We can go back on our honeymoon if you want."

"Why not do that again this year?"

"Because when Rebecca made the proposal for the booth with the president, she included me in it," she said. "It would look bad on my record if I didn't help out. I can't have any marks against me or it could possibly hinder your ascension into the higher ranks."

"Who's Rebecca?"

"One of my roommates."

"The one with the mole?" he questioned, moving his lips down to the fading love bite on her neck. He'd have to do something about the fading aspect a bit later.

Riza pinched his side, eliciting a yelp from him and causing him to jump. "What kind of way is that to describe a woman?"

Roy frowned and reached over to rub where she pinched. "Well it was the first thing that popped into my head. I could have said the cute girl with the short black hair but talking about the looks of another woman while on top of you in bed seemed wrong."

"Oh I see," she said.

"So I made the right decision to describe her by mole?" She started to laugh but it cut off when he took the skin of her neck between his teeth and bit down, causing her to shudder and bite her lip.

"You'd better not leave another mark."

"Answer my question love," he said, ignoring her warning and running his tongue along the place where he bit.

She exhaled a shuddering breath. "I suppose describing her by the mole is better than the alternative description you thought of." She pushed him onto his back and sat up on his waist, the covers falling away from her bare body. "Anyway, the one you were thinking about is Maria. Rebecca is the other one."

"She's the raging hellcat that if men had any sense they'd stay away from," Roy said.

Riza laughed and bent to kiss him. "She really is a lovely person. She just has aspects that one needs to look over."

"Let me see, her looks, her personality, the fact that she's probably not human. Yeah, I'd say you are right."

Riza chuckled. Though Roy had never met Rebecca he'd seen her wild ways, heard her loud mouth, and formed his opinion of her based on those. An opinion that was pretty much dead accurate on the way she was.

"So," Roy said, sliding his hands up to rest on her waist. "What kind of booth are you going to set up?"

Riza tensed. "Um… well…"

Roy raised an eyebrow at her hesitant reaction, "Riza," he spoke as if he had asked something his life depended on and expected a bad answer, "what kind of booth."

"A kissing booth," she said.

"I see," he replied, trying to stay calm. He turned his head away from her, trying to organize all the thoughts that had suddenly flooded his brain.

"Roy?" she leaned forward slightly to study his features.

"Absolutely not!" he growled, sitting up so that they were face to face, her legs still straddling him. "I don't want you doing it. Tell the dick obsessed harpy to find someone else!"

"Roy, its just a few little pecks on the cheek."

"Well that woman can kiss my ass cheeks for all I care! You aren't doing it!"

Riza grew angry. "The last time I checked you weren't the boss of me!"

Roy looked at her incredulously. "I'm your fiancé," he said.

"And that means you can make my decisions for me?" she yelled, growing angrier the more they talked.

"You act like you want to kiss someone else!"

"Of course I don't! That's not what this is about! It's about raising money and helping my friend with her booth! I want your permission. Don't make me do this without your blessing. I promise they will get nothing but a kiss on the cheek from me."

Roy heaved a sigh. "I can't."

"Fine," Riza said, getting off his lap and gathering her clothing up so that she could get dressed.

"Hey, you have an extra days leave," he said, sitting up in the soft bed.

"I'm aware of that," she said, "But I'm going to visit my grandfather for the day." She began getting dressed quickly. She grabbed her coat and walked to the door. "I need to think about a few things as well."

"Come on, this stupid thing isn't going to come between us is it?"

"Of course not," she snapped. "You don't trust me enough to do a simple kissing booth. I understand that full well!"

"It's not about fucking trust. I just don't want you to do it!"

"Then what is it about?"

Roy growled and looked away from her. He didn't want to admit that he was jealous of all the men that wanted Riza. He'd often heard men in the shooting range talking about how beautiful she was. How they really wanted to see what was under those shapeless uniforms the cadets wore.

"Is this how it's going to be with us? This trust issue? You expect me to trust you all through the week when women at work are hitting on you? What about when you have dinner at your mother's place with all the beautiful women around you?"

Roy narrowed his eyes at her. "What in the hell are you implying? Those beautiful women are my sisters."

"You aren't related by blood," she said, "and there are other women that visit there frequently."

"How dare you even make such an implication? Do you think my mother would allow me to cheat on you?"

"So you are saying you would if she wouldn't tell on you?"

"Now you are just making things more difficult. Maybe you should leave and think like you said. Maybe you'll learn some common sense." Roy fell onto his back and turned to face the wall.

Riza huffed and walked over to the door. She opened it and turned back toward him. "The only one in this apartment that needs to learn common sense is you," she said before slamming the door behind her.

--

Riza stormed through the door to her room, resisting the urge to slam it. She jerked off her coat and threw it in a chair before leaping upon her bunk and lying down. Maria and Rebecca watched every move she made, taking a bit of pity on the person, likely her lover, who'd gained her wrath.

"So, lover boy screw up?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes," Riza said, her voice clearly collocating with her current demeanor and actions. Her tone verbalized that she wanted to speak nothing else about her situation with her fiancé, so for once Rebecca left it alone.

"We are doing the signs for the booth, have a look."

Riza sat up and stared at the sign Rebecca was holding with both of her hands. Her right eyebrow quirked upward, "There's no way in hell I'm sitting in a booth with a sign like that."

"What's wrong with it?" Rebecca asked, turning the paperboard to face her. She tilted her head to the side and smiled, admiring her work.

"The three Aphrodites? That's horrible! How did you come up with that?"

"It goes with our costumes!"

Riza moved to lean over her bunk, her eyebrow twitching. "What do you mean costumes?" She spoke very slowly, as if warning Rebecca that she already hated what she heard.

Rebecca stood, obviously not hearing the venom that was slowly seeping out of Riza's words. She walked over to a bag and pulled out something that looked like a sheet. "Well, the theme of the festival is Greek, so I have," she unfolded the fabric and held it up to her, "Togas!"

"Becca, the Greeks didn't wear togas," Riza said.

"Oh yes they did! I saw it in a movie!"

"The movie was wrong. The Roman's wore togas," Riza said.

"Same thing."

"They are two different places Becca! Rome is a city in Italy, Greece is a country!"

"Yeah, she's right Becca," Maria said.

Rebecca folded her arms, not caring that she was wrinkling the costume in her grasp. "Excuse me Misses, I actually paid attention in world history classes. Okay then, what did they wear smarty."

"Chitons," Riza answered.

"Well I don't have those so we are wearing togas," Rebecca said.

"I'm wearing my regular clothing," Riza said, then laid her body back against her soft mattress. "Those graduation uniforms the night before the festival will be painful enough. I don't plan on subjecting myself to a toga."

"But it will throw off Maria and my dynamics if you don't wear one. We have to look like Aphrodites!"

"The only one throwing off the dynamics with us will be you Becca," Maria said.

"What do you mean me?"

"I'm not wearing a toga either."

Rebecca threw the toga back in the bag and sat down on her bed roughly. "Fine. Then I guess we'll just have to go with plan B then," she said.

"And what's that?" Maria questioned.

"Bikinis."

Rebecca was graced with a pillow to the face. "Forget it Rebecca!" Riza yelled.

"Maria is with me on this," she turned to the other dark haired woman, "Right?" She earned another pillow thrown at her face.

"Get real Rebecca."

Rebecca threw the pillow back at Maria and rubbed her nose, "killjoys."

---

**Vocabulary:**

**Chiton:** **a gown or tunic, with or without sleeves, worn by both sexes in ancient Greece. It is a large rectangular piece of dyed and often embroidered wool draped over the body so as to cover the right arm. The back and front of the chiton were fastened at the shoulders**.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be a bit later this week, about Friday if I have net access. If not, then it will be next Tuesday. Hope you liked it and thanks you all for reading. Please drop a review if you wish. I appreciate them very much and I appreciate you reading.  
**


	3. Riza's Jealousy

**The Trouble with Kissing Booths **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 3: Riza's Jealousy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own my plot so no touchy. **

**This is an AR (Alternate Reality). **

**

* * *

  
**

**Riza's Jealousy**

Riza, Rebecca, and Maria left the main hall after handling their last minute graduation paperwork. They saluted their professors and as soon as they were out of sight, Rebecca and Maria let their discomfort show.

"God these uniforms are so damned itchy, what are they trying to do, kill us?" Rebecca said as she tugged on the collar of her uniform jacket. "I hope the actual military uniforms aren't so uncomfortable otherwise I will often be going against the dress code."

"Riza, your boyfriend is military. You've probably worn or at least tried on his jacket right?" Maria asked, while scratching her side and her stomach. She looked over at Riza. She knew the blond was equally as uncomfortable as they were, just not showing it. She would be the perfect officer if she were to stay in the military.

"I have. It's not itchy, just hot," Riza said. She began unbuttoning her coat and then took it off, draping it over her right arm.

"If I didn't know better I'd think these uniform jackets were made just to see how much we can stand. A form of torture," Rebecca said.

She frowned as she remembered how Roy's jacket felt on her body when she once slept with it draped over her. It was anything but torture. He'd had to stay late at the office and she couldn't figure out where he kept the blankets. That had been her first night at his place. Since then, they'd always met up or talked someway. This most recent argument was the catalyst for the longest they'd ever gone without speaking to each other.

It had been three days and she hadn't seen Roy. Not even during her normal morning run in the city. Usually she saw him going into headquarters, or had a, supposedly, unexpected run in with him. If not that, then he usually called her pretending to be her cousin or other relative. This week he hadn't even done that. Was he really that angry with her over a stupid kissing booth?

"Oh my god! Becca, Maria, Riza!" a girl yelled as she spotted them walking up the dark grey sidewalk toward the dorms. The girl rushed up to Maria and grabbed her arm. "Come on!"

"Jami what in the heck is wrong with you?" Maria asked, bewildered at the girl's excitement.

"Officers, oodles of them! They are here to attend the graduation tomorrow night!"

"It's not like we haven't seen officers before," Maria said.

"These are young, sexy, and single officers. And they are working out in the gym! Come on!" Jami said. Maria followed the young half-Xingese girl without any protest.

"I am so there!" Rebecca said and began jogging toward the gym. She stopped several meters up the sidewalk when she realized Riza wasn't following her. "Let's go Riza!"

"I think I'll just head back to the dorms," she said, "I'm not really interested in ogling officers."

"Oh no you don't. You are going to come and ogle with the rest of us! Just because you are engaged doesn't mean you can't get your share of eye candy."

"I really don't…"

Becca grabbed her in a neck hold. Unlike most people who would be squirming after such an action, Riza stayed calm. "Let go of me Becca."

"Not until you agree to go. This is the last time we girls are going to be able to look at men together for a long time. In your case, it will be the last time since you are going to go and get married." Rebecca squeezed Riza tighter.

"Okay, I'll go look! Just let go of me!"

--

The gym was crowded with male officers and the hallway outside the gym was crowded with female cadets. Fortunately, there were only twenty of them since only the seniors were free of classes. Riza and Rebecca pushed through all the women and found Maria and Jami at the front of the crowd. They were looking through a window and into the gym. Riza found herself questioning why there was a window to look inside but that was abruptly cut off with one of the women's comments.

"My god! That Roy Mustang is so hot he gives me a fever. No wonder he's called the Flame Alchemist!" The woman was fanning herself with the orders they received about graduation.

Riza rolled her eyes at the often overused line. She remembered after a partially hot lovemaking session, Roy had used a similar line. Before the night was over she made him promise not to use it ever again. Corny lines such as that was a huge turn-off for her.

Riza directed her gaze through the window and her eyes formed into small slits as she saw her fiancé bench pressing . . . shirtless. His back was against the black, leather covered bench, while his arms were lifting the weights up and down. His arms were easily holding the barbells without any strain showing on his face. His skin had a light sheen of sweat on it, making it shine in the bright overhead lights.

Riza found herself having to fight the desire to walk in and make love to him right there on that bench press. This very thought also caused anger to erupt through her. She knew that the majority of the girls there were thinking the exact same thing.

"I wish he were pressing me," one girl said, then giggled.

"Look at those arms!" another cadet said. Riza looked over at her. "And those big hands. I bet he can do wonders with those hands."

"You know what they say right Maribel?" the girl's friend said, directing her eyes toward her.

"No, what?"

"Big hands big prick."

Riza hid her hand under her coat and made a fist, putting all of her anger into the formation of the fist. Roy did have big hands and he was incredibly well endowed, but that didn't mean they should talk about or even contemplate it! She didn't want anyone talking that way about her lover.

"I heard he has a girlfriend," Jami said, catching the attention of all the women there.

"No way!" Maribel said.

"Yes way. He's supposed to get married soon."

Riza was happy that Jami had brought up his impending marriage. Maybe they would set their sights on someone else in that room instead of her man.

"That doesn't matter," Rebecca said.

Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"He's not married yet."

"You have a…interest…in him?" Riza questioned, feeling her stomach sink.

"I have an interest in a lot of men. Roy Mustang is the richest state alchemist in the military. Why shouldn't I have an interest?"

"And he's hot," a girl in the back of the crowd said, causing the others to laugh.

"Oh my god! He's doing pushups now," Maribel shouted.

All of the girls looked at him and sighed at the same time, as if it was perfectly coordinated.

"You are right Rebecca. He's not married yet. Maybe I'll ask him out after graduation," a girl said.

"Not if I get to him first," she said.

"Then it is every woman for herself," Rebecca said, "may the best one win. Which is me!"

"You know, there are other men there," Riza said, "and they are just as good looking." While she didn't think any of the men were as handsome as Roy, she didn't think it was fair that he got all the attention. There was also the fact she wanted the attention taken away from him and focused on someone else. If these women wanted him, they'd have to get past her blazing guns.

"Like who?" Rebecca asked.

Riza scanned the gym until she spotted a man running on a treadmill. He was in grey jogging pants and wore a very tight black tank top coated with sweat around the armpit and chest area. His blond hair stuck up in the air and was spiked at the top. His blue eyes weren't focused on anything in particular but his eyebrows were furrowed, displaying concentration on his run. The oddest thing about him was that he had an unlit cigarette perched between his lips. "That guy," Riza said, pointing to him. "He's good looking."

The girls all directed their gaze toward the man. "He is cute," Rebecca said, but I don't think he's a state alchemist since he doesn't have one of the blue dog tags."

"Does that matter?"

"He gets a normal salary," the woman standing beside Rebecca said.

"And that matters why? As long as you love the guy it shouldn't matter," Riza said.

"Please," the girl said, "money is the most important thing. Money problems are the number one reason marriages end in divorce."

"Actually that changed Lydia," Maribel said. "I was reading in the paper about it. Now the number one reason is lack a of sex life. The women end up on the street and can't find a job while the men are all high and mighty in the brothels. I bet Madam Christmas's bar is doing brilliantly."

"Hush, don't you know that Madam Christmas is Roy Mustang's foster mother?" Jami said, folding her arms. "I thought everyone knew that."

"No way!" the group yelled in perfect unison.

"You mean his foster mother is a whore?" Lydia asked.

"Neither Madam Christmas nor her girls are whores," Riza snapped, angry at hearing her future mother in law called such a thing. "They are escorts and rarely have sex with the men they escort. Especially not married men."

"Do you know them Riza?" Maria asked.

Riza nodded. "I've spoken to a few of them several times."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry," Lydia said, "I didn't know."

Riza frowned. "It's not your fault. You should just make sure you know someone before you judge them based solely on what you see. I'm heading back to the dorm now, I'm getting tired."

"But aren't you going to look at Mustang a bit more?" Rebecca asked. "Or at least the blond guy on the treadmill?"

Riza wanted to say that she saw much more of Mustang than they ever would, but she bit her tongue. "I'm good thanks. I just want to get out of this horrible uniform. You all should do the same before one of the professors or a General orders you out of here."

"We will after we see Mustang do some chin ups," Rebecca said, turning back to the window.

Riza shook her head and walked out of the building. Much to the disappointment of the women, Mustang didn't go to the chin up bar and instead walked into the shower room.

"Wonder if he'd mind some company?" Lydia said, "I would love to see what is under those blue workout shorts and to see if the hand thing is true."

"Wonder if we can make a peep hole?" Rebecca grinned evilly then pushed through the girls. "Let's go!"

Riza walked around the building and started up the steps to where her dorm was located, when a voice stopped her. "Did you like the show?" he asked.

Riza turned to see Roy standing at the building exit, still in his workout clothing. He was leaning against the wall, his arms folded and his eyes staring at her.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," she said, moving to face him fully.

Roy grinned. "Come here."

"No," she said, "I don't want your sweat all over me."

Roy frowned. "You are still mad?"

"Yes," she said, "unless you've changed your opinion abut the booth."

"I haven't. I don't want you doing that."  
"Then we have nothing more to talk about right now," she said, "I'll see you when the festival is over."

"You are being so stubborn over such a stupid thing," he said.

"If you think about it, there's nothing stupid about our issues," she said, then walked up the stone steps without so much as a glance in his direction.

* * *

**AN: Reviews would be lovely, but I hope you liked it even more. ^_^**


	4. A Kiss for a Jealous Fool

**The Trouble with Kissing Booths **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 4: A Kiss for a Jealous Fool **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own my plot so no touchy. **

* * *

**A Kiss for a Jealous Fool**

Riza tried to keep her temper in check as yet another person pushed her. As she navigated through the rapidly increasing crowd, feeling more like she was on a packed train than outside, she remembered exactly why she hated these festivals and chose to spend them alone with Roy.

The thought of her boyfriend sent a pang through her. She hadn't seen him during the graduation even though she knew that he attended. When speaking to her grandfather, he told her that Roy had come to his house for their usual chess game and was feeling quite down. He'd talked about her, saying that he was unsure about the status of their relationship since she seemed so angry with him.

After reassuring her grandfather that she still loved Roy and still intended to marry him if he wanted her, she left him to talking with his colleagues. She'd hunted around the entire auditorium for Roy so that she could clear things with him. Finally, she gave up, found her grandfather again, and left to stay with him for the night.

Riza stared down at her feet when she finally broke loose from the crowd. When she heard her name yelled, she looked up and saw Rebecca, who was grinning widely. She reminded Riza of a cat that had just drank some heavy cream and was lounging on its master's lap. Rebecca walked toward her, a bounce accentuating each step she took.

"Riza! Our booth is going to be a hit. There's a huge line full of horny cadets just waiting for a nice peck on the lips! This is great!"

Rebecca grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the booth until Riza broke away from her. "What do you mean on the lips?"

Rebecca looked at her oddly. "A peck on the lips. It is just as it sounds."

"I thought that it was a kiss on the cheek."

"Do you think men will pay for a kiss on the cheek? They could get that from their mothers," Rebecca said.

"I'm not kissing anyone on the lips except my fiancé."

Rebecca's face faltered, "Come on, you didn't seriously think it was on the cheek?" There was a laugh in her tone that told that she thought Riza was kidding.

"Yes, I did. What girl in their right mind would kiss so many men on the lips? It's weird to me. Especially for me since I have a fiancé.

Rebecca folded her arms. "Why are you being so concerned about him?" Her voice came out rough and annoyed. "If you ask me, he doesn't seem too concerned about you," she said.

"First of all, I didn't ask you. Secondly, just what in the hell do you mean by him not being concerned for me?"

"I mean that if he really cared he would have been at the graduation. Riza, there are a lot better men out there than the one you have. One of them could even be in this line."

"He was at graduation and even if he wasn't, that wouldn't mean he doesn't care. He was... he was just uncomfortable about me kissing another guy."

"He thought it was on the cheek. He didn't trust you enough for on the cheek? Come on."

Riza nodded slowly. Rebecca was right. If Roy didn't trust her enough to run an, what she thought was a peck on the cheek kissing booth, then he wouldn't likely trust her with anything more serious. Maybe they really weren't meant to be.

Riza looked down at her feet, instantly making Rebecca feel guilty at what she said. She could tell Riza was very much in love with her mystery man. She couldn't believe that she was so cold to her best friend.

"Aww, I didn't mean that," she said, then walked closer to Riza. "I'm just a bit stressed out." She put an arm around Riza's shoulders. "I'm sure things will work out with you two. Don't worry."

"Yeah," she said, "you are probably right."

"Tell you what, Maria and I will do all the kissing. You can just take care of the funds. Is that okay?"

Riza looked up at Rebecca and nodded, a half-hearted smile crossing her lips. "Thanks Becca."

"No worries. More men for me," she joked, causing Riza to laugh.

"Yeah, you need them more than I do."

They gathered at the booth and Riza sat down at the table. Riza watched as Maria and Rebecca kissed the men that gave them the cash. It still gave her shudders at the thought of actually kissing so many men on the lips, even if it wasn't a passionate kiss. However, if Maria and Rebecca were comfortable with it, then it wasn't her business.

"Are you doing any kissing? I'll pay ten bucks for a kiss from you," a man said. She looked up into his green eyes and studied his features. He was very tall, with spiky brown hair and large eyes that seemed to glisten in the sunlight. He was very good looking and seemed to have a very kind demeanor. Despite finding him attractive and sweet, she shook her head.

"No, I'm just the bookkeeper."

"Fifty bucks?"

Riza's eyes widened. "Just for a kiss?"

The man smirked but it lacked the beauty of Roy's small smile. In fact, instead of making her happy when she saw it, it made her feel miserable. She wanted to see Roy smirk at her. She was making herself sick at the way she was acting like a love-struck woman in romance novels, but it was a feeling she just couldn't repress.

"You are worth it."

Riza shook her head. She was flattered that he was willing to pay that much but her heart increased in the pain she was feeling. She wished Roy would do something like that. "Thank you, but I still have to refuse."

"Alright then," he said, with a kind smile that made Riza smile. "Your guy sure is a lucky one."

"I beg your pardon?" She was surprised at the man's comment.

"That's the reason right? A guy? A beautiful girl like you could really bring in a lot of money."

"That's what I thought too," Rebecca muttered then quickly kissed a guy in the line.

Riza nodded. "Yes, that's the reason."

"The beautiful ones are always taken. He reached into his wallet, pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to Riza. "That's my donation. For the smile." Riza stood and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's the best I can give," she said, "thank you."

The guy grinned and took her hand. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it. Looking into her eyes, he said, "It was worth it," then turned and left.

"Hey, don't you want a kiss on the lips too?" Rebecca shouted.

He turned around and shook his head. "Only if it is from her," he said, motioning to Riza and then walking away.

Rebecca shot a suspicious glare at her friend. "Are you excreting some sort of pheromone or something?"

Riza shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

**--**

Roy sighed as his best friend, Maes Hughes, was nagging him. "Come on Roy! You two have to make up!" They were standing near the food section. Maes was waving a hotdog in his hand as he spoke and Roy was trying to ignore him as he held a cup of coffee and took a bite of his donut. "Roy, are you listening to me?"

"Yes," he said.

"You've been miserable since you two fought. Make up already!"

"Yeah," Roy said and took another bite of his donut. What his friend was saying was the truth. He was the most miserable he'd ever been in his life. Without Riza around it felt like there was a huge, gaping hole drilled in his life. His apartment, a place in which he was supposed to find solace, was nothing but a torture device. He smell was everywhere and every time he looked at the bed, he remembered how she felt sleeping in his arms.

Maes growled, "Oh I give up!" He leaned back against the brick wall of the building and took a big bite of his hotdog.

They watched as a young man approached a group of men sitting at the table. "Hey Dave, how did it go with that sweet blond at the kissing booth?" one of the men asked.

When he heard this, Roy's hearing peaked. The man was obviously talking about Riza. She was the only beautiful blond that was working at a kissing booth.

"It didn't go. She's taken. Really dedicated to her boyfriend," he said, sitting down roughly on a bench. "She's just taking up the money for the other two."

Roy's lips widened into a smile and he shoved the last of his donut in his mouth and took a huge swig of coffee to wash it down. "See you later Maes," he said quickly and rushed off to where the kissing booth was located.

"Wha… Where are you…" Maes started but trailed off when he saw his friend running through the crowd and out of sight, "going?"

---

Maria and Rebecca finally got the chance to sit down as lunchtime and the festival show started, decreasing the crowd. "Two hundred and twenty dollars. That's not too bad," Riza said.

"This is turning out to really suck," Rebecca said. She propped her feet against the table and pushed slightly so that her chair was tipping on its two back legs.

"That's a good deal of money," Maria said.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about not finding the man of my dreams yet," she said.

"A rich one that will worship the ground you walk on?" Maria asked.

"Exactly," she said.

"Becca, there's more to men than the amount of cash they have," Riza said, as she locked up the box that contained the money.

"You are so lucky to have a guy that is jealous over you Riza," Rebecca said.

"Jealous? What do you mean?"

"She means him being angry over you working this booth. It's so cute that he got jealous," Maria said.

"Yeah, especially since even he thought it was just a cheek kiss booth," Rebecca closed her eyes, and sighed, "I want a man that will be jealous over me."

Riza leaned back in her chair, her back thumping roughly against the wood. "How could I be so damned stupid?"

Rebecca and Maria turned to look at her questioningly. "What's wrong?" Maria asked.

"I thought it was that he didn't trust me," she said, "It never occurred to me that he might be jealous."

"Damn," Rebecca said, "that's a bad thing to over look."

Riza groaned and rested her head on the table. "I can't believe I could be such an idiot. I don't deserve a guy like him."

Little did she know that the guy in question was nearby and heard what she said. He removed some money from his wallet and walked up to the booth. Maria and Rebecca stammered for words when Roy walked up to them.

"I'd like to buy a kiss from the beautiful blond who's napping," he said to Maria, holding out a handful of money.

"I…Riz…Riza…she's not…" Maria said, never realizing how much better Roy Mustang looked up close. It was just her luck that she was stammering like a nervous fool.

Riza raised her head as she heard the voice and directed her gaze to the man. He smirked at her and she instantly returned it.

"Who's asking?" she asked. Maria and Rebecca stared at Riza, completely shocked at the huge smile that lit her face. She was talking to Roy Mustang so casually, something almost no woman had the ability to accomplish.

"A jealous fool," he replied.

"Ri…Riza… is…" Rebecca couldn't form a coherent sentence as she watched Riza walk around the booth, wrap her arms around Roy's neck and kiss him passionately on the lips, relaxing completely in his embrace.

Maria and Rebecca's mouths dropped open and their eyes broadened so much that they began to burn and rear up. Riza pulled away from the kiss. "Got your money's worth?"

"Not yet," he said.

"What…you and…he's the…" Rebecca bumbled.

"Maria, Rebecca, I'd like you to meet my fiancé," Riza said.

Maria leaned forward, hiding her face in the palm of her hands. She'd been drooling over her friend's fiancé.

"Oh shit," Rebecca said. She pushed a bit too hard against the table and the chair slipped out from under her, causing her to hit the ground with a painful sounding slap.

"I'll forgive you for what you said about him this time but from now on look at your own man," Riza said.

"Huh?" Roy questioned. Roy smirked when he realized what she meant. "So, you were jealous?"

Riza blushed and looked away, "Maybe a little."

* * *

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed my short little ficlet. I enjoyed writing something that was alternate reality and I've got another one written which is in the betaing process. Thank you for reading and please drop a final review. **


End file.
